


A Midsummer Night's Wish

by Hyrulehearts1123



Series: Midsummer's Children [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Dean is a Good Brother, John Winchester Being an Asshole, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Pre-Series, Psychic Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 00:56:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9410480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyrulehearts1123/pseuds/Hyrulehearts1123
Summary: Every year, on the Summer Solstice, the day where the sun never seems to set, those who know the rituals, those who know what the day means, and beg entrance, and those who are invited all find their way to the Hall of Loki, where they can petition him for favors in exchange for various favors, trinkets, or even blood.Not that he granted every request of course. He was the Trickster, delivering justice to those who deserved it, even if they found their way to his hall.And that justice was exactly what he was planning from the moment John Winchester entered his hall, three children in tow.





	

**Author's Note:**

> THIS WORK IS POSTED TO ARCHIVE OF OUR OWN BY THE AUTHOR, AND ONLY TO ARCHIVE OF OUR OWN. IF YOU FIND THIS OR ANY OF MY STORIES POSTED ON ANY OTHER SITE, IT HAS BEEN STOLEN AND POSTED WITHOUT THE PERMISSION OF THE AUTHOR.

**A Midsummer Night's Wish**

  


* * *

  


  


Every year, on the Summer Solstice, the day where the sun never seems to set, those who know the rituals, those who know what the day means, and beg entrance, and those who are invited all find their way to the Hall of Loki, where they can petition him for favors in exchange for various favors, trinkets, or even blood.

Not that he granted every request of course. He was the Trickster, delivering justice to those who deserved it, even if they found their way to his hall.

And that justice was exactly what he was planning from the moment John Winchester entered his hall, three children in tow.

The man immediately forced his way straight to the front of the room, leaving his three children -one of which seemed to be no more than six months old, did he have no shame?- to care for them selves in one of the back corners.

Nodding subtly towards one of the many…… minions……. He had that were spread out through the crowd, he watched as the woman, who had already had her request heard, and was staying until it was carried out, made her way to check on the three children.

He took several more offerings while waiting for his newest minion to return, giving a sick child healthy lungs for the cost of a handmade blanket her mother had made, giving safety to a pack of werewolves who hated the fact that they'd been turned in exchange for their deaths the moment any of them attempted to harm a human, and a seventeen year old guaranteed protection towards her and her mother from her abusive father, who had recently escaped jail, in exchange for most of her long, blond hair, leaving it at shoulder length, where before it had nearly reached to her knees.

The woman began making her way back shortly after he granted the teen's request, and he motioned for her to come up instead of calling anyone else up.

“Well?” He asked quietly, turning away from the crowd to keep any of the others from overhearing, or being able to read his lips. “What have you found out about the children?”

“The elder two are brothers, and the infant is their half-brother. The older boys' mother died four years ago, and the younger's last month. They're eight, four, and six months old, and their names are Dean, Sam, and Adam respectively.”

Loki nodded, running a hand through his hair. “Well, they're here, so either their dad wants something for them, he wants to use them to bargain, or the oldest might have a request. Go back and brief the oldest about what's happening. If he has a request, or needs anything for his brothers, I want to know. Understand?”

The woman nodded, before pulling away and re-entering the crowd, mingling amongst the other petitioners to shake the attention of the boys' father, before going back towards the children, this time holding a large plate of food and a bottle full of milk from one of the tables.

Deciding to take a risk, the god straightened on his throne, and looking directly at the man, called him forward. “John Winchester, what could a man like you possibly want from a being such as I?” He asked, smirking as if all he were concerned about was getting something from the man. “After all,” He continued, taking things a step further than he already had. “Don't you usually kill those like me? Creatures who prey on the innocent or well intentioned, using those who don't know any better for their own gain?”

As he watched the man get more and more enraged, coming forward rather quickly to get it over with as soon as possible. “Believe me, if there were some other way to get what I need, I wouldn't even bother with your kind.” The man snarled, arms crossed in pure hatred.

Loki placed a hand over where his heart would be, leaning back slightly as if actually hurt by the man's words. “How could you think so lowly of me? It's not as if I truly do anything cruel to anyone after all, just give them exactly what they earn.” Leaning forward, eyes losing any trace of joking they once had, he continued. “So tell me, what does the mighty hunter believe he deserves? Maybe a shiny new knife? Or even the famed Colt that could kill anything?”

John's eyes widened slightly, before narrowing again. Staring straight into Loki's eyes, he finally admitted to what he want. “I want the Demon that killed my wife to die.”

Loki nodded. And now to figure out why the kids were there. “And for the payment? Something that big…. That's got a hefty price-tag on it.” If the man were half-way decent, he would offer all oh his weapons, and possibly his hunting journal to pay for the deal, and then settle down with his boys somewhere away from the supernatural.

“I offer my son Samuel as payment.” Go figure, the man wouldn't know decent if it bit him straight on the ass.

Loki's face darkened, and he stared the man down, debating if it would be better to just smite the man now and be done with it. To hell with his cover, the kid deserved better than to be offered as little more than a bargaining chip, especially if the demon had done the same to him that it had done to all the other children.

“And why should I accept the boy as payment? You saw how well that particular deal ended for a woman earlier in the night.” A woman had tried to trade her newborn for the lottery jackpot of forty-seven million. He'd quickly delivered justice to the woman, and placed the infant with another who had come to ask for assistance getting pregnant.

John didn't back down despite the blatant threat, instead looking back towards the boys for a moment before continuing. “That thing did something to him the night it killed my wife. There's something not right with that boy, and I don't want him around the others.”

Loki nodded once more, before waving his minion back over. She walked right up to his throne, ignoring John, and whispered in the being's ear. “Dean wishes to make a request. Sam also seems to know more about the situation than I previously expected, and may even be an empath with how he seems to be doing more to keep his brother calm than the reverse.”

Loki sighed softly. He though that he had been feeling another mind reaching towards his; a mind that was young and curious about everything that had been going on tonight.

Although it was technically out of his skill set as a pagan god, he brushed over John Winchester's mind, and wasn't surprised at all at what he found. If he wasn't able to get what he wanted tonight, he would go to someone else, and likely doom his son to any number of fates that could only ever end in pain and suffering.

And the oldest boy wanted to ask for something as well……

Mind made up, the god smirked towards the man in front of him, and announced his decision loudly for the entire hall to hear. “John Winchester, I accept your offer. The Demon that killed your wife will be dead by the week's end. As for your son, he shall remain here with me, as agreed upon for your payment.” As expected, the oldest boy clung onto his younger brothers, terrified too find out which one of the three of them had just been given away to the being they had no idea about.

Murmurs began throughout the crowd of remaining petitioners, everyone silently questioning what could possible be so important that the man would practically sell his child for what he wanted.

“You don't have to go on about it. Now, send me and my two sons back to our motel room.” The man demanded, causing the god to laugh.

“Oh you fool,” He managed around his laughs, before calming down and standing up, walking in front of the man, highly intimidating despite the near foot that the man had on his height. “Don't you know? You have no power to make demands here. You gave me one son, and your oldest has something that he wants to ask of me. You will wake up tomorrow morning safe and sound in your motel, whether or not either of your remaining sons are there with you is all up to what your son asks for. Now leave this place.”

With that proclamation made, Loki snapped his fingers, causing the man to disappear in an instant.

Taking a deep breath to calm himself, he made his way back to his throne, before turning back to his minion. “Bring the children to me. I have a deal to make, and several things to explain.”

As he watched his minion walk away to bring the children to him, he couldn't help but wonder if he truly did the right thing in accepting Winchester's deal. If all went well, then he'd be able to keep the three children together, but at what cost? Clearly they couldn't stay with their father anymore, but who could they stay with? He wasn't really all that good with kids, but it was starting to look like he may not have any other choice……

Watching the children be escorted through the small crowd that remained, the being felt his heart break for them. The oldest balanced the infant on his hip expertly, clutching his younger brother's hand tightly as if terrified that at any given moment, someone would come and tear him away.

Once they reached the platform that Loki's throne sat upon, the minion backed away respectfully, and all those who remained in the hall turned away from the throne to give them as much privacy as was possible.

Beckoning the boys closer, Loki stood up, gesturing for the children to sit on his throne, longing to give them any scrap of comfort after the long and stressful night they'd had so far. As expected, the warmth and softness of the furs had the younger child yawning, leaning against his brother sleepily.

“Now, I have something I want to explain to you before I hear your request, alright? I only accepted your brother as payment because if I hadn't, your father would've gone to someone else with the same offer. Do you understand?” He asked, watching closely as the boy wrapped his arm around his brother, holding him close before nodding.

The boy looked down at his brothers for a moment, before looking back up towards Loki, green eyes wet with tears. “Can Sammy stay with me and Addy?” He asked quietly, bouncing Adam on his lap while simultaneously rubbing Sam's arm with his free hand.

Loki sighed, shaking his head. “I'm not sure Kiddo. The way the deal works, I might be able to work something out, but I'll have to see what your request is first and go from there. So, you can have anything in the world, and all you have to do to get it is ask.” He opened the offer, watching as the boy thought everything over.

“I…. I want my brothers and I to be safe. I want Sammy and Addy to be happy, and not have to go chasing after things that hurt people. I don't want to be left alone and have to watch out for my brothers by myself.” Tears started falling softly, and the boy pulled his now sleeping brothers even closer. “I don't wanna have to not eat so that Sammy and Addy can have food, and I don't wanna have to steal anymore so I can keep myself and my brothers alive. I just wanna be safe!” He broke into full sobs at that, waking up Sam in the process.

The smaller boy turned to face his brother better, before wrapping his arms around Dean's neck. A moment later, Dean started to calm down as a small trickle of blood began to flow out of Sam's nose.

Loki's eyes widened, staring in shock at the child. For a four year old to calm a near hysteric eight year old, even though he was nearly overtaxing his powers, the boy was obviously an incredibly powerful psychic despite having little control over his power. It would also explain why he seemed to not talk once throughout the entire night.

Seeing that Sam had Dean in somewhat of a trance in order to better calm him down, Loki placed a hand on the younger boy's head, causing the child's half-lidded, barely focused gaze to settle on him.

Tapping into a power he hadn't used in millennia, Loki reached out to the boy's straining mind, and sent a wave of calming energy towards the boy.

“ _Relax Little Psychic, you have done all you can without burning yourself out. Rest and regain your energy, You will not be taken from your siblings. Not while you all are here in my home.”_ He told the boy, well aware that the power he held was more than obvious to the exhausted child.

Sure enough, the boy clung to the mental connection, allowing the strength that Loki held to bolster his own spent energy.

“ _Can't relax….. De needs me to be strong…..”_

The soft voice flowed into his mind, quiet, and barely there. It was almost terrifying how quiet the voice was, as it showed Loki exactly how weak the child was after so long attempting to help his brother stay calm.

“ _You've done enough for tonight little one. I know you can feel my intent, just as I can feel yours. You and your brothers_ are _safe here. Now rest, before I place you in a resting state myself.”_

After another moment's consideration, the boy nodded, and pulled his arms away from his brother's neck, allowing the older boy to gently ease out of the calming trance he was being held in. Nuzzling back into his brother's side, the child yawned and closed his eyes, falling into a deep sleep.

Waiting until Dean was fully out of the trance, Loki placed his free hand gently on the boy's head, smiling sadly as the boy leaned into the touch, desperate for a soft, loving touch. “Here's the deal Kiddo. You and your brothers are going to come live here with me, and I'll keep all three of you safe from anything that could ever dream of hurting you. You'll never be hungry, or have to look after your siblings all by yourself ever again.” The boy was already crying again, silent, soft tears of pure longing, wishing more than anything that he could have what was offered before him. “All you have to do is say yes, and all that you wish for will be granted to you.” His voice was lowered, and his eyes were glowing a soft gold, full of power, and love for the children sitting atop the throne.

“All I need to do is say yes?” The boy asked, his voice barely loud enough to be considered a whisper, tears falling quickly now.

Loki nodded, leaning forward to press his forehead against the boy's. “That's right. Just agree to the terms, and all the responsibility that your father forced upon you will be given to one who can handle them. You can be the child you once were, and your siblings will not be forced to face the horrors that your father made you encounter.” Dropping his voice to a whisper, he continued. “No more late nights, no more death, no more pain. No more trying to be the perfect soldier that your father expected you to be. You can just be yourself.”

Dean looked down at his brothers, and after a moment, nodded his head sharply.

Accepting the single nod as the boy agreeing to the deal, Loki smiled and lifted his face to press a kiss to the top of the boy's head. “Alright. Give me just a moment to ensure things here will be alright while I'm gone, and I'll take you and your brother somewhere you can rest until morning. It's too late for one as young as you to still be awake.” As if just realizing how late it was, Dean yawned, nodding slowly in understanding as he struggled to stay awake.

Pressing another kiss to the top of Dean's head, Loki stood and walked over towards the edge of the platform. “Make a list of the remaining requests and offers, and I will see to them once I return. The children will be given a safe, loving home, at the price of the choice of where they shall stay being mine. I have chosen that they will all remain with me, so as to not separate the brothers from each other.”

Seeing everyone move towards a table where one of his many minions had laid out paper and pens, Loki turned back towards his new children, not surprised to see all three of them asleep on the throne.

Using strength that he hadn't needed to use in a very long time, he made sure that Adam was secure in Dean's arms, before carefully lifting the boy and setting him on one hip. After making sure that the boys weren't going to fall, he bent down and picked up Sam, setting him on his other hip.

After taking one last glance over the hall, Loki turned towards a door that would lead towards a hallway that would lead towards the being's private quarters. Until tonight, no one but him had ever been in the rooms, but now three children would be sleeping there.

Entering his private room, he caused the lights to dim, providing just enough light that if the children were to wake up. Making his way towards the king-sized bed, he climbed onto the bed, and slowly began to untangle the limbs of the sleeping children, laying them out on the bed.

Immediately, Sam moved to cuddle up to Dean, squishing Adam slightly. With a quiet chuckle, Loki gently pried the infant out of his oldest brother's arms, and with a wave of his hands, caused a warm bottle of formula to materialize, and gently began feeding the child in his arms.

Knowing that he still had nearly twenty people he needed to hear out requests for, and that the children would likely sleep until morning, he quietly walked out of the room.

Walking back into the hall with his throne, he made sure to walk by the table with the list, picking up the paper before sitting back atop the throne. Smirking as he surveyed the remaining crowd, he sat the infant on his knee, and called off the first name on the list.

After all, he was the Trickster. Granting wishes and dishing out judgment was what he did, and it was time to do his job.

“Kassie James, why don't you come tell me what you want of me tonight?”

**Author's Note:**

> Dear Lord, this took waaaaaaaaaaaaay longer to write then it should've. I had almost the entire thing written over Christmas Break, and then my computer decited it would be fun to delete everything I'd written for it, and not give me any way to recover it because I wasn't using my usual writing software.
> 
> It only took a month, but hey! It's done! Now I can actually work on other things.


End file.
